miiverse_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevanian Armed Forces
Ground Forces Castlevania has a total of 3 Million droids for its Military, it has 100,000 Activated droids and the rest Deactivated through out Castlevania. At bases they will be led by Super Tactical droids and 1-3 EG droids. Commander droids are high ranks too, there usually in Control Towers or commanding squadrons or Large Patrols. Droidekas come in pairs and are strong defenses. Planning will be made by Tactical and Super Tactical Droids, also big planning will have Count Dooku or and Bellatrix. The most used droids or main droids are B-1 Battle Droids and B-2 Super Battle Droids, and many other droids. Big Missions/Operations 'can contain at the least 100 Battle Droids. Large scale attacks will be led by most of the time a live Person, but sometimes by EG droids, and would lead from 100 to Thousands of Battle Droids and heavy weapons. Small Stealthy Missions would have BX series droid Commandos with an or Sabotage Probe, EG droid, or Assassin Droid. '''Invasions '''will have Thousands to hundreds of thousands Droids and will have many Vehicle Heavy weapons, and sometimes escorted by the Castlevanian Navy. '''Vehicles '''Castlevanias main tank is the Armored Assault Tank and has alot of them. Castlevania also uses the Multi troop Transport Ship. And a Single Troop Ariel Platform. Other Tanks used widely are the OG-9 Homing Spider Droid, the Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid, and the Dwarf Spider Droid. '''Artillery ' * Agrocite Cannon * Dwarf Spider Droid * J- 1 semi-Autonomous Proton Cannon * Confederation Artillery Regular * Confederation Artillery Heavy * Confederate Missile Destroyer '''Droids * Super Tactical Droids * Tactical Droids * EG Droids * B-1 Battle Droid * B-2 Super Battle Droid * Droideka * Assasin Droid * Sabotage Droid * Comander Droid * BX series Droid Commandos * Bl- Series Battle Legionnaire AKA service droid * Bh- HA Super Battle Droid * Chameleon Droid * OOM Security Battle Droid * Droid Pilot Tanks * Armored Assault Tank * OG-9 Homing Spider Droid * Octuptarra Combat Tri- Droid * Octuptarra Magna Tri- Droid * HellFire Class Droid * Dwarf Spider Droid * Centurion Tank * Sith Enforcer * NR N99 Persuader- Class Droid Enforcer Weapons * E-5 Blaster Rifle * SE-14 Blaster Pistol * E-60r Missile Launcher * Lightsaber - EG droid's * Defoliator * Artillery Heavy Gun Castlevanian Navy/ Confederation Homeland Navy The Navy consists of 300 Large Warships. It also has 325,000 Starfighters/Bombers Providence Class Carrier/Destroyer is usually the Command Ship of the Fleet, but sometimes it can be a Recusant Class Light Destroyer Warships in the fleet * Providence Class Carrier/Destroyer- Heavy Ion Cannons, 40 Flak Guns, 3 Dual Laser Cannon Batteries, 2,800 Proton Torpedos, Can hold up to 1 million droids. Contains 120 Vulture droids, 120 Tri Droid Fighters, 150 Hyena Bombers. 280 Tanks, 160 Multi Troop Ships, 100 Confederation Typhoons * Recusant Class Destroyer- 9 Turbo Laser Cannons, 42 Dual Laser Cannons, 60 Point Defense Laser Cannons, can hold 40,000 Battle Droids, 240 Droid Starfighters, 40 Confederation Typhoons. * Lucrehulk Class Battleship- 300 Quad Turbolasers, Turbolasers, Assault Laser Cannons, Point Defense Quad Laser Batteries, Holds over 329,000 Battle Droids, can hold 6,000 Tanks, 1,500 Vulture Droids, 50 Hyena Bombers, 80 tri fighters, 500 Multi Troop Transports, 80 Confederation Typhoons. * Munificent Class Frigate- 28 Turbolaser Cannons, 2 Long Range Heavy Ion Cannons, 38 Point Defense Laser Cannons, 8 Flak Guns, can hold 150,000 Battle Droids. Starfighters * Vulture Droid * Tri Droid Starfighter * Hyena Bombers * Nantex Class Territorial Defense Starfighter * Confederation Typhoon Fighter jet * Heavy Missile Platform